The Girl in Red (Song)
The Girl in Red is a song by Daddy DJ. It has became somewhat successful but not as successful as any of the other songs they did, but it did chart in several countries. This is the second song to contain a music video along with Daddy DJ and Over You. Music Video The music video starts out whit Kross, using his computer in his office at Daddy DJ's Records, and then he contacts his friend Bob, who invites him to his apartment in the city. Kross flies his helicopter there, and when he meets his friend, he meets a man, a dog, and a woman. Kross completely falls for the woman instantly, and tries to meet her but her jealous boyfriend gets in the way. Kross then starts imagining him in different scenarios and time periods trying to win her. (Including the Western theme, and a Jungle theme.) He discovers that her boyfriend is a professional at every skills there is. Later, her boyfriend is making smoothies for everyone, and he discovers the woman and Kross gone much to his anger. Kross and the unknown woman are seen flying away in his helicopter happily as the video ends, with fireworks lighting up the sky. Trivia * The unknown woman, is the same woman that Kross dated in the first music video at the club. * It is unknown if the adult couple is Bob's parents or friends, since they don't look directly related. * The adult couple looks like they are brother and sister, since they both are wearing red clothing and have blonde hair. * This is the last time we hear sound effects in the music videos. * This is the first time we see Kross flying his helicopter. Although it is unknown if the helicopter in the first music video is his helicopter or not. * The same whistling of Daddy DJ that Kross sings is the same reused whistling that his dad was singing in the first music video. * This is the only time we don't see any alien characters in the music videos. * The western scene is a parody of High Noon. * The jungle scene is a parody of Tarzan. * The name of Kross's helicopter is apparently Bimbo. * This song is a reference to the Matrix. They even go far enough to the scene where Kross dodges the rocket fired at the man in a similar fashion to Neo from the Matrix. Goofs * When the man in the western scene shoots a rocket at Kross, the rocket never explodes near or around him. * The rocket that the man fires at Kross goes out of the widescreen at one point when it approaches him. This was probably intentional. * When the man in the western scene fires multiple bullets at him, although no bullets are actually seen. * How does the woman in this music video not remember Kross? Since she dated him in the first music video. * How can Kross date the woman in this music video if he is only 13 years old and the woman is 25? * The night sky looks different in this music video. The sky looks purple in this one with clouds, even though in the first music video, it is plain blue. * In this music video, the seatbelt is across his lap, whereas in the 3rd music video for Over You, it is a chest seatbelt like a car. This was probably added for ease of animation. * Where did he park his helicopter on Bob's apartment building? * How is Kross able to fly his helicopter without a pilot's license or at such a young age without any knowledge on how to fly a helicopter? * Why would someone use fireworks for a specific person? * The sky is red and sunset when it shows Kross and the woman kissing, in the helicopter, but when it pans out to show the helicopter flying, the sky is purple and at night. Category:Songs Category:Music Videos